Gulon Attacks
Bite: Gulon will snap at the hunter while taking a big step forward, or will first take a step backwards and then snap at the hunter with a small leap. The latter usually occurs when the Hunter is very close to Gulon. Block if possible/necessary, otherwise roll/run out of the way but do not dive, as this attack has a fast recovery time and doing so could lead to Gulon hitting you with one of his other attacks before you get up. The best way to avoid getting hit by this though is to remain close and anywhere but in front of him. *'Turning Bite': Gulon turns 90 degrees and snaps at any Hunters on either side of him. Same evasive maneuver as above. *'Leaping Bite': If the hunter is at some moderate distance Gulon will quickly walk towards the Hunter and do a dashing bite which sends the Hunter flying if it hits. If the bite itself misses the Hunter can still be hit by Gulon's legs during the final leap or its tail at the end of the attack, as it slightly curves to the left. The damage in these two last cases is a bit lower than when the Hunter gets hit by the actual bite. Block if necessary or run/roll out of the way. Hunters who can time their attacks can roll in a diagonal line to the right (assuming the Hunter faces Gulon directly) to prevent both the bite itself and the legs from hitting him/her. *'Full Turning Bite': Gulon will turn 180 degrees while performing a swooping bite attack that cripples the Hunter's defense if it hits. The tail will also swing violently during this attack and can damage the Hunter if he gets hit by it. This attack becomes more common in Rage Mode. Block if necessary or run/roll out of the way. Experienced Hunters can time their rolling and roll through the bite towards the legs to create a small opening to attack although for the people who rather play it safe goes that if they keep a small distance from the Gulon they will practically never get hit by this attack. *'Advancing Bites': Gulon will rear up his head to his left and will move forward while doing a swooping lunge forward, this attack usually lasts for about 5-7 lunges and can cover a considerable distance. This attack is performed more often in Rage Mode. Block against this attack if necessary because without guard skills it will take a sizable chunk of health. If you have evade 1 or 2 you can roll through the attack as the mouth is swooping down. *'Bite + Tail Swing': Gulon will leap towards the Hunter and perform a quick 360 degree turn where he bites at first and then immediately follows the attack up by violently swinging his tail. This attack is performed more often in Rage Mode. Guard against the attack if necessary although even with Guard +2 this attack will take a considerable amount of stamina, push you back and still deal minor damage to you. It is better to dive out of the way though as this attack is too quick for the Hunter to run out of the way if he is in front of the Deviljho. Players with precise timing can roll through the attack. *'Body Slam': Gulon will dash backwards at first and then throw himself towards the Hunter with the side of his body. Block against the attack if necessary although without Guard +2 this attack will take a considerable amount of damage, cause a medium-huge pushback and still deal some minor damage to the Hunter. You can also roll/dive/run out of the way although as far as rolling goes you need a combination of both perfect timing and a convenient position as the attack cannot be rolled through if you are standing too far away. *'Jaw Charge': Gulon lows its head so that its lower jaw is on the ground with its mouth wide open and then charges at the hunter. The charge attack is finished by Gulon headbutting into the air and stopping the motion while flinging its tail forward to the right. This deals very high damage but the tail will only deal minor damage and make the Hunter trip if they get hit by it. The speed of the charge is reduced if Gulon is exhausted. In Rage Mode, the speed at which he charges towards his target increases. Dodge either left or right once the Barroth begins charging. Dodging left may result in taking damage from the tail swipe if the tail has not been severed, and/or if dodged late. It can be blocked, but will still take minimal damage unless you have the skill guard boost. *'Rock Throw': Gulon will lower his head, bend backwards and then launch his head up to the front while sort of digging into the ground and sent a massive boulder flying into the direction of the Hunter. The best way to prevent yourself from being hit by this attack in any way however is to make sure you keep moving sideways when in front of the Gulon and to prevent yourself from being anywhere near the tail. *'Pin': Gulon will jump onto the Hunter, pick them up in his mouth, and starts chewing on them. If the Hunter's health is not fully depleted, Gulon will finish the attack by slamming the Hunter onto the ground. The best way to prevent yourself from getting hit by this attack however is to both prevent yourself from being in a direct/diagonal line in front of the Gulon and keep moving. *'Acid Ball': Gulon will rear his head back and takes a step forward to launch a ball of acid at the Hunter. This attack can be blocked if need be, but it will take a decent amount if stamina so it would be best to just roll or dive out of the way. *'Acid Stream': Gulon will dash either forward or backward while rearing his head back and then release a big stream of acid that causes Defense Down while swinging it from side to side. When in Rage Mode this attack has greater range. Block against this attack if necessary or run/dive out of the way. Players with precise timing can roll through the attack though. Depending on the situation you can decide to, if close enough, follow Gulon and quickly get under him before the acid stream can hit you so you have a good opening to attack or you can, if not close enough, merely stand where you are if the distance is great enough or slightly distance yourself from Gulon. Category:MonsterHunterFlacko